


Money Money - Alfie/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, I don't quite know where this came from but who cares, M/M, Role Reversal, Smut, Teacher Kink, pwp tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll what? You touch me and I’ll tell everyone you’re a paedo!”</p><p>“Oh Frank, you’ve been held back so many years I doubt you’re even underage!”</p><p>(Explicit af, nsfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Money - Alfie/Frank - Bad Education

_“You’ll what? You touch me and I’ll tell everyone you’re a paedo!”_

_“Oh Frank, you’ve been held back so many years I doubt you’re even underage!”_

 

“So what? That means you’re gonna feel me up?” Frank sneered, his fingers clutching the cash box.

“If it means you’ll give me the pissing box!” Alfie retorted, making a grab for it, however Frank held it just out of his reach.

“Bruv that’s sick. You should touch me because you want to, not for money!” Frank jeered, rattling the box in order to rile Alfie up even more.

“Frank there is many things I would rather touch. A slug, for example. A dead slug, that’s been out in the sun.” Alfie spat, folding his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

“Wow Alf, that makes me feel real good about myself.” Frank said, pouting.

“A minute ago, you were implying that you’d give me money to touch you. You started this.” Alfie snapped, making another grab for the box.

“Well if you want the money so bad, then you know what you’ve got to do then, don’t you?” Frank said, uncharacteristically quietly. It wasn’t a challenge. Alfie stopped dead, processing what Frank just said.

“What?” Alfie said dumbly, mouth slightly open in surprise. Given Alfie’s general bone structure, or lack thereof, he resembled a dead fish.

“You ‘eard.” Frank’s usual demeanour was back, a slight smirk on his face. “Make me feel _real_ special.”

Alfie watched him as he wandered over to the door that Alfie had forced open, and replaced Fraser’s stupid hand chair thing across the door.

“There we go, all alone. Do you want the money or not?” Frank asked, already knowing the answer.

“... No matter how old you are... You are my pupil. Therefore, I reserve the right, as your teacher, to tell you to fuck off. A-And to hand over the money.” Alfie said, somewhat forcefully, but he couldn’t hide the slight tremor in his voice. Not from Frank.

“Stuttering like a pussy, you must be finding it _real_ hard to say no, amiright? _Alfie?_ ” Frank simpered.

“Don’t say my name like that. Now you’re just being stupid.” Alfie was desperately trying to remain in control, but he couldn’t help noticing how Frank was ever so slightly loosening his tie. He swallowed hard.

“Not like that? How do you want me to say your name? Hmm?” Frank asked, mock-concerned.

“Frank... Don’t...”

“Like this? _Alfie, oh my God, ALFIE!”_ Frank moaned loudly, sounding utterly obscene and utterly, utterly- _Not hot not hot not hot no no no._ “Uhh...” Frank continued, his eyes closed. “Alfie, please! Harder!”

He was getting really loud by this point and Alfie was panicking. In his panic, he did the only thing he _knew_ would shut him up.

He kissed him. Alfie did it as a scare tactic, to get him to shut him up, that was all... But Frank took over quickly.

Alfie heard the loud clang of the metal box hitting the desk, before Frank grabbed Alfie’s face, his finger tangling in his hair. He briefly pulled Alfie off him, by his hair, but _gently_. He held his face still, studying him for a moment. Alfie’s eyes were screwed shut, and Frank could see Alfie mouthing ‘fuck’ to himself over and over.

“Open your eyes.” Frank ordered, and Alfie obeyed, looking Frank straight in the eyes. “Alfie, Alfie, Alfie... Do you think it is appropriate to kiss me? Hm?” Frank was pushing his luck, he knew, but if Alfie didn’t want any of this he would have at least left the room.

Alfie groaned as he felt Frank’s words sent bolts of heat to his groin.

“What was that?” Frank asked, tugging on his hair slightly.

“No...” Alfie whimpered.

“No... What?” Frank said, slowly, tugging again. At this point, Alfie knew what was going on. He _got it_ , and, for some strange reason (probably related to his now quickly growing erection) he decided to play along.

“No... Sir.” Alfie muttered.

“That’s better.”

 Despite the situation, Frank sounded quite relieved that Alfie actually wanted to go along with this. Alfie wondered how he had allowed himself to get in this situation. Then Frank gave his hair a particularly hard yank, and he was too focused on the feelings rushing through his body to give a shit who was causing them.

“After all, no matter what age you are, you are my pupil.” Frank crooned, mimicking Alfie’s words from earlier. Alfie groaned loudly then, and Frank repurposed one of his hands to cover Alfie’s mouth. His hands smelt like cigarettes, and for some reason it only turned Alfie on more. “Hush now, can’t have anyone hearing you. If this is going to go further, it’s got to be...” Frank leaned right in close to Alfie’s ear and whispered “Our little secret.”

He punctuated his statement by licking the curve of Alfie’s ear, slowly, making Alfie shudder and groan quietly into Frank’s hand. “That’s better.” Frank murmured, moving his mouth down to Alfie’s neck. He began to gently lick a small patch of skin, before softly biting and sucking it. The sensation made Alfie shiver and moan, but with the added pressure of being quiet... He was struggling already, to put it simply. He was painfully hard by now, and he started to wonder when Frank would start paying attention to more... Pressing issues.

Frank paused his ministrations on Alfie’s neck to admire his work, before lifting his head to look Alfie in the eyes once more.

“What is it you want me to do Alfie? Show me.” Frank purred, and Alfie’s legs turned to jelly. With Frank’s hand still over his mouth, Alfie knew that he really did have to _show_ him. Steeling his legs, he slowly started rocking his hips against Frank’s thigh, finally getting some much-needed friction. He moaned loudly, his head tilting back. Frank didn’t move his hand with Alfie’s head, instead he leant forwards again and started to whisper in Alfie’s ear.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Alfie.” Frank whispered, his breath puffing over Alfie’s ear like smoke.

Alfie groaned, and wrapped a hand over Frank’s shoulder to give him the strength to pull himself back up and support himself. Once he was stable, he rested his head on Frank’s shoulder, his mouth facing towards Frank’s ear.

“Want- Want you to touch me Fr- Sir. Want you to make me- make me- _AH!”_ Alfie was cut off as Frank cupped his erection, slowly rubbing him through his trousers. Alfie turned his head and pressed his face into Frank’s neck to muffle the small screams he was now emitting. He inhaled Frank’s aftershave, and felt himself getting close- so, _so_ close...

He suddenly lost his support as Frank stepped out from under him, and lightly pushed Alfie towards Fraser’s desk, making him sit.

“We could get in so much trouble Alfie. I could get in so much trouble, is that what you want?” Frank said, with a small smirk on his face all the while.

“We don’t get in trouble if we don’t get caught sir.” Alfie gasped, missing the contact desperately.

“Well, we will if you continue making all those noises. I want you to remain completely silent now. No matter what I do, don’t make a noise.”

Alfie frantically nodded, pulling Frank forward by his hands, and kissing him furiously, trying to get as much contact as possible. Frank lingered for a moment, before pulling away again, smiling.

“Now now, we don’t have time for that.” Alfie couldn’t tell what he was referring to, the kissing in this sort of time/could-get-caught pressure situation, or the possibility of getting caught performing _this_ particular fantasy. Either way, he didn’t particularly care as long as Frank touched him again, and quickly.

Luckily, Frank seemed to get the message. He starting palming Alfie again, a little quicker this time, and with the other hand started to undo Alfie’s trousers. Alfie fought against groaning, but he couldn’t stop letting out a little whimper. Frank immediately stopped touching him. Alfie internally cursed. There was a moment of silence, before Frank tutted quietly. Ever so slowly, Frank undid his tie, and ever so slowly rolled it up into a ball. Once Alfie realised what he was doing, a huge jolt went through his body, making his whole body tingle with expectancy.

“Clearly...” Frank murmured, “You can’t follow instructions.” With one finger, he tapped Alfie under the jaw, and Alfie opened his mouth willingly, much to Frank’s satisfaction, who pushed his tightly rolled up tie into Alfie’s mouth. “There, maybe that will do the job.”

Instead of returning to his previous actions, however, he stood there and just looked at Alfie for a moment, before starting to speak again.

“How would you feel, Alfie, if someone walked in _right now_? If someone saw you and me like this? You, dishevelled, gagged, and pleading for more? Me, completely and _utterly_ in control. Of you, and... of whether you cum or not?”

Alfie groaned, but it was stifled by the tie.

“What was that? I can’t quite understand what you’re trying to say through the tie that you practically asked me to put in your mouth. You really want to make me happy, don’t you, you want to stay on my good side, so that I’ll let you cum.”

Alfie nodded his head viciously, making his neck click.

“Yes, you want to stay on my good side. You know how to do that?” Frank paused to take Alfie’s jaw in his hand, surprisingly gently. “Be quiet.” Alfie nodded again.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head, mostly _For fuck sake touch me!_

But behind all that, back in the sensible, non-lust-driven parts of his brain, he was actually thinking about what Frank was doing. Clearly, the guy had multiple kinks, since they seemed to blurring together slightly in this particular scenario. However, there had to be some that he was holding back for now, and for some reason, Alfie was really fucking curious to find out what they were.

“That’s better.” Frank quickly returned to his work, and pulled Alfie’s trousers and underwear down, revealing his now extremely hard cock, desperate for attention. Alfie watched him silently, wondering what he was going to do. His cock twitched as Frank got to his knees. Alfie nearly moaned through the gag, and Frank hadn’t even touched him yet. His eyes fluttered shut for a second as he tried to control his breathing.

In this moment, Frank took the head of Alfie’s dick into his mouth. Unprepared, Alfie nearly screamed, but he bit down hard on the tie in his mouth and managed to control himself, miraculously. Frank looked up at him as he slowly bobbed up and down on the tip of Alfie’s dick, using his precum and saliva as a basic lubricant as he made his way further and further down. Alfie was really struggling at this point to keep quiet, and Frank knew this. He slowly sucked his way back up Alfie’s cock, before letting it go with a soft pop. Frank grinned quickly at Alfie before licking a wide stripe up the underside of his dick, tracing the thick, throbbing vein. Alfie stifled a moan, because he knew what would happen if he didn’t. Chances were, Frank would leave him like this, and he would never, ever live down the utter humiliation.

All of his self control was destroyed however, when Frank took him into his mouth again, all the way. Alfie cried out around the gag as he felt the back of Frank’s throat surround the head of his cock; and when he swallowed around him, he screamed, the gag only just managing to block the majority of the sound. Frank’s mouth was absolute heaven, warm, wet, and fucking talented. Apparently Frank didn’t particularly care this time, because of instead of stopping, he just carried on, sucking and bobbing and swallowing again and again. The boy’s gag reflex was dead and buried.

Alfie could see Frank starting to care less about the fantasy, and more about the actual act itself, which Alfie was more than thankful for. He felt himself getting closer and closer, and as he started to lose control, he moved his hands from where they had been pressed to the edge of the desk, to the back of Frank’s head, pushing him further and further down his cock as he bobbed.

“Franf-” Alfie managed to mumble around the tie. “Pleaf, pl- p- aaah!” His pleading was abruptly cut off when Frank moaned, long and loud, as he deepthroated him. The vibrations ricocheted around Frank’s mouth, through his cock, seemingly throughout Alfie’s entire body. As he felt himself start to let go, he jerked Frank’s head back and forth on his dick faster and faster, getting increasingly erratic. Just before his release, Frank released Alfie’s cock from his mouth just long enough to look up at Alfie, with his pupils blown wide, his lips swollen and red, his cheeks flushed, and say “Come for me, Alfie, come for me!” before immediately deepthroating him and swallowing just before the dams broke. Alfie screamed, his mouth so wide that the tie fell out, crumpling in a heap on the floor as he shot his load down Frank’s throat, thrusting hard into Frank’s throat as he rode out his immense orgasm. Frank, contrary to his previous character, and indeed his whole personality, just knelt there and took it, groaning around Alfie’s thrusts. Eventually, Alfie was spent, and withdrew from Frank’s mouth, pulling up his pants and trousers. Frank stood up, picked up his tie and wiped his mouth with it, breathing hard.

“So...” Alfie began, suddenly nervous now that his dick wasn’t getting sucked.

“I reckon you earnt that money Dickers.” Frank said, his voice hoarse.

“Oh...”

“What? Did you think this was about something else? Whatever mate. If I ever take something else off you, feel free to come find me.” Frank said, before clearing his throat awkwardly. He threw Alfie his tie. “Something to tide you over. See ya, innit.” Frank nodded sharply, before unblocking the doorway and making a swift getaway down the hall.

Alfie, sat on the desk, holding a slightly damp tie, was confused.

_What in the actual fuck just happened?_


End file.
